Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles include one or more electric machines powered by batteries. The electric machines can selectively drive the vehicle. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively by an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include all-electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells are arranged in arrays of multiple battery cells. The arrays are secured within a case of the battery pack.